Marauder's Plot . . . Think About It.
by Bri and Her Squirrel
Summary: This is about James and Lily's time at Hogwarts, wanna fin out more . . . read the author's note!
1. James and Lily, The Beginning of Friends...

~Chapter One~  
  
Dear Diary, Today I went to the pool. It just opened! On the way home, James, once again, tried to steal-  
  
A tan hand reached out in front of Lily Evan's diary.  
  
"Got it!" a boy no older than eleven chanted, waving the diary above the girl's head.  
  
"James!" she yelled, jumping up and down, trying to grasp the pink and blue journal that was being held just above her reach. "James Potter, you give that back right now!"  
  
"Only if you can catch me!" the boy replied, and with that, started to dash across the lawn. Lily, loosing ground every second, stopped and watched the black haired boy gallivant into his house.  
  
Inside, James raced up the stairs, threw open his bedroom door, and flopped down on his bed.  
  
"Yes!" he said to himself. He opened to the first page of the diary, but there was noting there but junk about her old house in Ireland. He flipped through the diary until he found what he had been looking for. It was dated three months ago; when Lily had moved into the house beside James Potter in the outskirts of London.  
  
Dear Diary, Today I learned that there was a boy that lived next door. He is my age. I haven't seen him yet, but I hope he is cute! I will go over tomorrow with my mother to meet our new neighbors, the Potters. I miss my old friends dearly and-  
  
James sighed. "Well, at least she got her wish," he thought aloud, "James, you are one good-lookin' guy"  
  
"You betcha! Man you are HOT!!"  
  
James jumped five feet in the air.  
  
A tall boy with dark brown hair laughed and climbed the rest of the way in the window.  
  
"Sirius, don't DO that!" James said, giving his best friend a hand.  
  
Sirius smiled and took a seat on James' bed. "What're you up to now? Not still tormenting Lily?"  
  
"Better," the other boy grinned evilly. He held up Lily's diary.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Sirius, "Jackpot!"  
  
James opened the diary back up, searching, once again, for his name.  
  
"Oh, look at this," he said, pointing to an entry where his names was plastered all over the page. "JAMES POTTER YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!"  
  
James quickly stashed the diary and headed down the stairs to find his mother, Jennifer Potter, staring at him, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. Beside her stood none other than, to James' horror, Lily Evans, who was staring at him, smiling, and giving him a look that all too clearly said you're in for it now!  
  
"I believe you have something of Miss Evans?"  
  
"Me?" said James, trying desperately to look innocent, "Why would I have any of Lily's stuff?" "Why don't you and I have a little chat in the other room?" said the woman, firmly grabbing hold of James' arm.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Potter, I'll handle it," said Lily briskly, heading up the all-too-familiar stairs into his room. She shook her head and chuckled, sitting down on his bed. The next thing she knew, she had jumped up and started to scream her head off. Something in James' bed was moving!  
  
Out from under the covers popped a rather tousled looking Sirius, grinning from ear to ear. "SIRIUS!" Lily yelled, trying to decide weather she should be angry or overjoyed, "When did you get back?"  
  
"Yesterday," the boy said, still grinning. "Didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Yeah, well. I'm on James' business," she said. Then she looked at him. There was something in the way his eyes were. "Give it back, Sirius."  
  
"Give what back Miss Lily? I do declare, I don't know what you're talking about." Lily smiled at his newly acquired Texan vocabulary.  
  
"Where did he put it?" she said, one hand on here hip, the other outstretched.  
  
"I don't know, where did he put it?" grinned James from the doorway.  
  
Lily looked on the side of the bed, his "usual" hiding place. No luck. Lily looked around, her eyes squinting. James laughed to himself. She looked so. funny (was he about to say cute?) with her eyes furrowed like that. She finally found what she was looking for. Both boys were wearing baggy pants with huge pockets. There were lumps of who-knows-what inside. Lily smiled and walked slowly towards James.  
  
"What's in the pockets, James?" she asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you. and you. and you not to know!" he said, trying to look mean.  
  
Lily laughed. He looked so. funny when he was trying to be tough. She grabbed at his pockets. just as Sirius grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed, although she was unable to hold back a fit of giggles. Sirius grabbed her arms and held them behind her back.  
  
"Get her!" he yelled. Lily flinched, expecting James to pummel her in the stomach. She was quite surprised how ever, to find ten fingers, tickling her like she'd never been tickled before. It wasn't very long before all three were on the ground, laughing and rolling around, Lily trying desperately to escape as the other two boys attacked.  
  
Finally, Lily was able to escape them enough to clamber into the bathroom and lock the door. "Awww, man, you let her get away!"  
  
"I did not, you were the one who was in charge of holding her back!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Whatever! Now listen," said James, dropping his voice to a whisper, "What we've got to do is unlock the door, block the exit, and grab her. If we're good, we could probably cover her mouth and get her out before my mom knows. Waddaya say?"  
  
"Okay, let's do it." What they didn't know, was that Lily had heard the whole thing. While the two boys were trying to find something thin enough to get into the door to unlock it, Lily found a perfect hiding spot in the shower. A few seconds later, the door clicked and the boys jumped in, yelling war cries. The moment they passed the shower, Lily bolted out, flew out the door, slammed it shut, and locked it from the outside.  
  
She noticed her diary lying on the ground. Obviously they weren't planning on being locked in the bathroom. She picked it up and headed down the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Potter looked up from her sewing basket. "I hope he wasn't any trouble."  
  
"Oh, no, Mrs. Potter. No trouble at all," Lily smiled. And with that, she walked happily out of the house, diary in hand, listening to the muffled cries from the upstairs bathroom. 


	2. Bre: The Letter

Lily shuddered as she looked out the window. "Too many birds." She muttered. She always been afraid of birds. Of since she saw that Alfred Hitchcock movie. She never wanted to see a bird again after that, even though she knew it was fake.  
  
"Lily! Are you in the house?" Shouted a voice up the stairs.  
  
"No!" Shouted Lily.  
  
"Are you coming down for dinner? It's meatloaf!" Said the voice.  
  
"Pizza?" Said Lily playing her stupid little game with her mother.  
  
"Meatloaf!" Said her mother.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Meatloaf!"  
  
"PIZZA?"  
  
"Fine! Pizza . . ." Said her mother turning from the stairs.  
  
"I'll be down in two seconds." Said Lily jumping up.  
  
"That looks and tastes alot like meatloaf!" Said her mother. Lily rolled her eyes and took one last look over at James' house. Trying to see inside his room if Sirius was still there. Suddenly an owl flew down and landed in his room. Lily gasped slightly, one from never seeing an owl in her life, and two from her fear. She rushed to the window again, only to collide headlong with an owl flying into her window. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed running and hiding behind her chair, shaking, as the owl dropped a letter on her bed and went right back out. Lily, shaking from head to tow, stayed behind her chair for another ten mintues before going slowly to the window and snapped it shut making sure there were no more owls. Then she looked towards the bed. There lay the letter that the owl had dropped. She carefully picked it up and took her letter opener. She paused before opening the letter addressed to her in green ink.  
  
Lily Evans 57389 Housen St. Edinburgh, Scotland 40015 The Attic Room  
  
She carefully pulled out the letter and opened it. "LILY! COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Shouted her mother up the stairs. Lily shoved the letter into her pocket and opened the door letting the smells of Beef Casserole waft into her room.  
  
"Coming!" Shouted Lily running down the stairs. Her parents stood at the table waiting silently. A small figure with hunched shoulders stood at the end of the table smiling at Lily. "Took ya long enough." Said Petunia smiling.  
  
"Na na. I got attacked by an owl." Said Lily taking her place.  
  
"What?" Said her father losing his smile.  
  
"I got attacked by an owl delivering this." Said Lily giving her father the letter.  
  
"I, me." Said her father reading it. "Lily . . . have you read this?"  
  
"No. I was called down before I could." Said Lily.  
  
"Here. You may want to read this before we eat." Said her father. Lily took the letter from his hands and opened it again reading it this time.  
  
Lily started reading all about how she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a . . . witch? How?  
  
Lily felt her eyes widen as she read over the letter again. "What does this mean?" She said.  
  
"It means that you are a witch. Just like your Grandmother." Said her father. Petunia let her fork fall from her hand in mid eat.  
  
"Grandma's a witch?" She said gazing at her father.  
  
"Yes." He said nodding at his children.  
  
"Why haven't I gotten a letter?" Said Petunia. "We're twins! We should be going to the same school. We should be witches together!"  
  
"I'm afraid that the magic in our family skips a generation everytime. Your Grandmother fortold your birth even. She knew you'd be magical." Said Lily's father smiling.  
  
"What?" Said Lily still trying to let it all sink it.  
  
"Your a witch." Said her mother looking as shocked as she did. "I'm guessing that's a letter to go the Hogwarts? Yes well, your Grandmother went. Her greatest art was telling the future . . . or . . . er . . . dinivation? As they call it. She foretold your birth. The one the was born before sunrise would be the witch, but we got your birth's mixed up." Said her mother.  
  
"Suddenly I don't feel like eating." Said Lily staring down at her plate.  
  
"That's fine. I'll save your food go ahead and go up stairs." Said her Mother.  
  
"Okay." Said Lily nodded and making ehr way back up the stairs. She didn't notice Petunia following her.  
  
"Bet your proud huh?" She spat behind her sister's back. Lily whirled around.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"You always get all the honors, everything always working out for you! Why not me? Well this time it's not an honor. You're a freak and now Sirius will never like you." Said Petunia glaring at her sister.  
  
"No I'm not." Said Lily quietly.  
  
"Wanna bet? Witches were burned at the stake not to long ago. I wander if they'd go back to doing that?" Said Petunia sneering and stomping up to her room.  
  
"They wouldn't. Would they?" Said Lily feeling suddenly tired. She went up to her room and lay down in her bed. "To bad Sirius isn't a witch." She said blushing deeply before nodding off. Not even remembering that an owl had flown into James' window earlier that day. 


	3. James' and Sirius' 'Adventure'

A/N: Hey this is J.K. Rowling comin' at ya from Karen's computer room! Here is the third chapter of our completely nuts story about Lily, James, and the rest of the Marauders. Innyhoo, enjoy MY chapter about my man Jamesy-boy and his bestest bud Sirius. TALLY HO! 

Chapter 3~ James, Sirius, and their Letters

"Well, it's good to see she can take care of herself," Mrs. Potter said.

"MOM! Lily locking us in a bathroom is NOT good!" James looked at his mother in frustration.

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and a huge barn owl swooped into the kitchen. Sirius yelped and jumped back. 

"I _told_ you, Jade, not in public!" James scolded so that Sirius couldn't hear. He turned around intending to shoo his small, very soft, light brown owl out of the kitchen, when he saw that it was, in fact, _not_ his owl.

"Ah!" he said, though less frightened than Sirius.

James' mother shouted too, although it was a shout of joy. "James!" she said exasperated, "Your _letter_!" 

James grimaced as the white and brown barn owl flew towards him, carrying two rolled pieces of parchment. James rushed forward and untied the first roll, set it aside, and started to untie the second. The owl, though, flew back and nipped him on the finger.

"Ow!" James shouted, waving his finger back and forth.

The owl, though, seemed to have other plans. It regained its composure and started rushing at Sirius. 

Sirius shrieked, sat down, and curled up into a ball on the spot. The owl, however, landed hear his hands and stuck out its clawed foot. Sirius looked at it for a full minute before slowly reaching out and untying the letter on its leg. The owl promptly took flight and flew out the window.

James stared at Sirius, dumbfounded. James' mother looked at both of them in happy confusion. Sirius just stared at the letter, looking like the Queen of England had just invited him to tea.

James changed his face from the open amazement to sheer joy.

"Sirius! You got a letter too! Mom! Sirius is coming to school!" James jumped in the air.. "YES! Sirius, do you know what this means?! WE CAN BE ROOMMATES!"

"Wha-wha-what?" Sirius stammered, looking as if James had finally lost his rocker. "My best friend is a… is a… a fruitcake! A few bricks short of a load, a few cards short of a deck, the lights are on, but nobody's home! He's lost his marbles, he's off his rocker, they hinges broke and everything fell out! He's a few comics short of a strip! He's crazy, wacky, loony, insane, weird… HE'S NUTS!" Sirius shouted. And with that, he tore out of the house and down the block.

"Sirius, wait!" James yelled, and tore out the door after him.

****

* * *

James finally caught up to Sirius at his house. Sirius had bolted the front door, but when James started pounding on it, Sirius' mom let him in. 

"Hey, can I see Sirius?" James asked innocently.

"I'm sorry, honey," Mrs. Black replied, "but he's, er, a little unstable right now. Maybe some other time." She started to move towards the door.

"But Mrs. Black, wait!" proclaimed James exasperatedly, "I know what happened and I know how to fix it!"

Mrs. Black hesitated for a moment and then showed James down the hall to Sirius' room. She quietly opened the door and said softly, "Peanut, James is here to see you."

Sirius let out a small whimper and then nodded his head. James walked in to find Sirius curled up on his bed with his knees tucked up to his body and his hands around his legs. With his brown shirt and khakis, he looked like a giant terd, and James told him so.

Sirius let out a vague smile.

"C'mon Sirius," James said, "just read your letter. Just read it. Please?"

Sirius looked cautiously up at James and after a moment he grabbed the letter off the dresser and unrolled it. James smiled as he watched Sirius' look go from confusion, to disbelief, to utter joy as he realized what this meant.

"You're a witch?" Sirius practically shouted.

"Wizard-" James corrected. 

Sirius went on as if he hadn't heard him. "And you didn't tell me? I can't believe this. And I'm a… a… a wizard too?"

"I couldn't believe it when I saw the letter was for you. Really. Nearly died."

At that moment, Sirius' mom came in the room with a plate full of milk and cookies. "Want any, boys?" she asked hospitably.

"Um, mum? I think you better sit down for a minute."

"What's wrong, honey?" said Mrs. Black, sitting in the desk chair that Sirius had in the corner of his room.

"Um… here. Read this," Sirius stuttered, handing it to her cautiously

Mrs. Black took the letter and hadn't read the first six words before letting out a piercing shriek. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh, may the good Lord in heaven bless me! My boy's a warlock!"

"Wizard-" James cut in.

"Well, I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. RICHARD!!! RICHARD!!!!!!!"

A rather large man with an obvious 'beer belly' sauntered into the room. "What the Hell do you want, Velma?"

"Our son is going to school… WIZARD school!"

"What? I don't want our son going to some hocus-pocus cock-and-bull school and comin' back a full-fledged sorcerer!"

"Wizard," James interrupted.

"All the same, I'm not payin' my hard earned money to teach my son some magic tricks and that's that. If he wants to be a magician-"

"Wizard"

"he can go to a regular college like everybody else and learn it there."

"Well I'd just like you to know that he's going to buy his things tomorrow," said Mrs. Black stubbornly, glaring at her husband.

"Fine, fine," said the man, who wandered back to the den and the football game mumbling something about 'raving lunatics' and 'abracadabra'.

"You can go shopping with me, Sirius! I still need to get my robes and things," James said excitedly. 

"I don't think so," said Sirius. "I think this is something I need to experience by meyself."

"Suit yourself," said James, "See you at King's Cross!" 


End file.
